


vanilla twilight

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Internet Friends AU, Lesbian AU, i don't even know if i'm gonna finish this, idk lmk if you think it's any good, ill keep tagging throughout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (back in october, lots of school stress currently...i'm sorry!)based on the song vanilla twilight by owl city.in which trixie and katya become friends online.





	vanilla twilight

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first fic i've ever made, so any feedback would be pretty cool, even if its negative? sorry if i end up abandoning this, i probably will.  
> unsure as to where this is going really, but let's give it a go.  
> also, i know that omegle doesn't work like this but if the layout was how it is, it wouldn't fit with what i'm planning to do

_**you're now chatting with a random stranger. say hi!** _

**_omegle couldn't find anyone who shares interests with you, so this stranger is completely random. try adding more interests!_ **

 

**bxrbie28:**...hiii

**brightredscare:** hey stranger

**brightredscare:** asl?

**bxrbie28:** 15,f,usa hbu

**brightredscare:** 16,f,usa lol

**bxrbie28:** oh that's cooool

**bxrbie28:** where in the usa? i'm from wisconsin

**brightredscare:** massachusetts so pretty far lol. i'm so bored.

**brightredscare:** so, barbie, whats your name?

**bxrbie28:** trixie. don't laugh. what's yours?

**brightredscare:** Екатерина Петровна замолодчикова. don't laugh.

**bxrbie28:**.................

**brightredscare:** but you can call me katya ;)

**brightredscare:** listen tracy, i have places to be, can we speak again?

**bxrbie28:** it's trixie. sure i guess, do you have kik

**brightredscare:**  katya.zamo - later tracy

**bxrbie28:** trixie*

**brightredscare:** whatever tyra. пока !

 

**_brightredscare has disconnected._ **


End file.
